


Rookie rookie！03

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [3]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato





	Rookie rookie！03

期中考试临近，亨俊代替补习班开始去家旁边的读书室。只要一放学就扎进读书室里不出来。敏熙几乎一周都没有看到亨俊的脸。就那样过了一周后，敏熙也开始去亨俊在的那个读书室，但是补习班下课以后在那里待不上几个小时。他们偶尔学着学着就去一层的自动贩卖机买饮料，边喝饮料边八卦，如果没有人的话就跑到角落里接一会儿吻再去学习。他们俩像恨不得把对方吃掉一般接吻，两个人都气喘吁吁的，放开嘴唇以后好像有点不满足，却十分畅快。敏熙理解了亨俊说“做这个可以释放压力”的话。  
挽回内审考试不足的机会不多了，敏熙和亨俊都很努力地准备了这次考试。现在都这么辛苦了，不知道到了高三会有多辛苦啊。敏熙想起了正在重修的堂哥。基本一年半没见到了，好奇他现在怎么样。现在好像不是担心别人的时候？讨厌谈到那个哥哥的时候长辈们啧啧咂舌的模样。哥哥有多辛苦啊。但是不想变成哥哥那样。  
终于是期中考试的最后一天了，敏熙和亨俊结束了所有的考试，疲惫地到들래包子店去吃包子。

“哎一古我们亨俊啊，脸都瘦了一半。”

敏熙的妈妈附赠了一碗拌面。亨俊的脸颊肉真的有点瘦没了。敏熙那样开着包子玩笑的脸颊肉去哪里啦，不知道。现在不那么像包子店家的儿子了。敏熙也是一脸憔悴的表情，去盛亨俊面前摆着的拌面。真是把你们馋死了，敏熙妈妈咂咂舌。

“亨俊也好好考试了吗？”  
“啊，妈妈，问那个怎么行。”  
“嗯嗯，好好考了。”

亨俊有气无力地笑笑。不过考完试的亨俊表情比想象的开朗，敏熙放下心来。敏熙也考得不错。会比上学期的平均成绩有所提升吗？虽然要考完了期末才会知道。准备考试期间因为肚子不舒服有一口没一口地吃供食的亨俊，津津有味地吃着包子。在拌面里撒上紫菜沫拌好，混着包子一起吃的干干净净。亨俊的onepick永远是排骨包子。和面一起吃的话就是肉馅包子。敏熙喜欢蔬菜包子。两个人都吃了很多。不知道是不是因为是爸爸妈妈开的店，包子真的做的很好吃。  
他们去敏熙家换了个衣服睡了一小会儿。亨俊在中间因为胸和肚子闷得难受醒来了，发现敏熙的一只胳膊正好压在自己身上。亨俊推开敏熙的胳膊继续睡了。他们一直睡到傍晚，快要醒来的时候，从窗外打进来的霞光把墙照射得闪闪发亮。  
敏熙因为下面被手捏来捏去从睡梦中醒来了。好不容易睁开眼睛，往下看到了圆圆的头顶。还没从睡意中清醒的敏熙闭着眼睛喃喃自语，亨俊不理睬他继续着手的动作。

“嗯嗯…宋亨俊变态…对睡觉的人这样…”  
“姜敏熙嘴角上扬的样子全被我看见了。”

亨俊用衣服揉搓着敏熙的下面，压在敏熙身上，用叠着的姿势摩擦着下面。“重吗？”敏熙摇了摇头。“你太轻了。”敏熙紧紧抓住亨俊的胳膊。就那样摩擦了一会儿，敏熙坐了起来。

“啊，嗯，不行了，你让开一下。”

这样的话内裤会湿掉的。敏熙把亨俊挤开脱掉了裤子和内裤。亨俊也脱了衣服，和敏熙面对面躺着，互相摸对方的下体。好一会儿家里都只有集中的呼吸声和肉体摩擦的声音。亨俊的睫毛扑簌簌地扇着。

“啊…哈…好久没做了所以更舒服了…”  
“你没有自己做？”  
“那个是那个…这个当然不一样…呼…”

准备正式考试的期间两个人一直没办法做，几乎有2周，3周没做过了。亨俊自己一个人做的时候也想马上就跑到敏熙那里说一起做吧，但那样的话不管是准备考试还是别的什么好像都会被影响，就忍住了。  
随着敏熙手的速度加快，亨俊的腿不知道为什么开始乱动，脚趾也不自觉地收拢。怎样做感觉更好呢？两个人除了那个，没有别的想法。敏熙伸手抓住亨俊的后颈把他往自己这边拽，亨俊也抱住了敏熙的肩膀。亨俊的脸颊贴在敏熙的锁骨上，呼呼喘着热气。敏熙抬起亨俊的下巴，和仰着头的亨俊接吻。接吻就是像接吻一样舒服，下面的动作也越变越快，好像快要疯了。“呃嗯”敏熙按耐不住低吟出声。害怕别人家会听到，不过说自己在看黄片就行了。  
在射精之前先清醒过来的敏熙以丝毫之差伸手拿来了床头的纸篓，避免了两个人要重洗床单和被子的事态发生。下次无论如何都要垫点什么。要不就在地板上做吧…那样也挺好的。光着身子接触冰冷的地板，感觉挺好的。

.

亨俊第一次离家出走是在他们俩成为朋友没多久之后。敏熙那天也一个人在家。有谁按了门铃但在对讲机里什么也看不到。什么呀，按了门铃就逃跑吗？敏熙正要无视，门铃又响了。这次对讲画面里也是没有任何人。敏熙按下对讲按钮不耐烦地问：“谁啊！”从对讲机中传出了声音。“敏熙啊，是我…”听见了熟悉的声音。敏熙打开了玄关的门才看见眼睛红红的亨俊。因为长得太小了才在对讲机里看不见的。想了想，好像也不会有跑到七楼来按门铃恶作剧的人。亨俊用不高兴的声音问到。

“我在你们家待一小会儿行不行？”

亨俊没有穿鞋。敏熙觉得没问题。

亨俊说被妈妈骂了。原因是在不能跟爸爸见面的时候见面了。亨俊的爸爸妈妈现在是离婚的状态，所以亨俊和爸爸约定好了只在放学的时候见面。但偶尔亨俊爸爸在快放学的时候把车开来，一把带走亨俊，请他吃饭给他买玩具。妈妈知道了以后指责了亨俊，亨俊很委屈。那难道说给我买好吃的我还不去吗！这孩子真是！那不认识的人说请你吃饭你也跟着去吗？爸爸才不是不认识的人！  
敏熙听到亨俊不能和爸爸见面的情况受到了冲击。一方面是因为亨俊家是敏熙听到过的第一个离婚家庭。

“晕…那你和爸爸不能见面？那真的很讨厌啊。”  
“但那个没关系。我不怎么喜欢爸爸的。”  
“啊，是这样吗？；”

真的就是因为说请我吃饭给我买玩具才那样的。亨俊看起来没有什么想法。后来才知道亨俊的父母是因为亨俊爸爸在赌场欠了很多债离婚的。不管是亨俊妈妈还是亨俊，对亨俊爸爸都没有什么留恋。亨俊只是因为挨了妈妈的骂很生气，一气之下从家里跑出来，也没有可去的地方，甚至鞋子都没穿。想了想除了姜敏熙家没有可去的地方了。不知道为什么觉得敏熙应该会接受自己，不管三七二十一就找上门了。  
亨俊肚子咕噜噜地响。敏熙打开了冰箱，亨俊探头探脑地跟在后面，神情有一点惊慌。

“你家的包子为什么这么多？”  
“我爸妈开包子店。”

他们在拉面里放了包子煮着吃。看迪士尼动画片的时候，敏熙的妈妈回来了。敏熙妈妈假装认识羞答答问着好的亨俊，多亏知道他是敏熙最近最亲的朋友。

“亨俊喜欢包子吗？”  
“已经吃过啦，妈妈。”  
“要不要带点回去？”

亨俊带着一大包包子回家了。亨俊妈妈看到儿子光着脚跑出去，找也找不到正焦急着，看到儿子回家了，一下子又安心又生气。但是亨俊一脸尴尬，懵逼地拿着包子回来。包子是怎么回事？甚至是这么多。亨俊妈妈因为亨俊一点都不害怕就跑出家，又骂了亨俊。“看看你睁着眼睛的样子，你这孩子真的不行，以后再那样试试！哦莫，不过这个包子真好吃。”  
几天以后亨俊妈妈带着蒸排骨又去了敏熙家。从那时开始，亨俊不管是离家出走还是去玩，都把敏熙家当成自己家一样进进出出。

.

亨俊和敏熙不觉得他们做的那个能维持很久。两个人从以前就有奇怪的感觉。当然，朋友之间，虽然是因为朋友关系做的那个，但却不会和别的朋友做那样的事。（也许也会做…？只是我不知道…？）和别人也说过，但会在沉默中达成“不可以那样”的协议。无论什么时候，无论是他们俩之中的谁，如果说了“现在到此为止吧”的话就不会再继续，他们是这样的关系。理由当然有很多。迟迟发现这样是不行的，被别人察觉，或者是谁有了女朋友，没有在一起的时间了。以前敏熙也有过像在电影院被要号码的事情，而且不是一次两次。“到此为止的话也很好。”亨俊叹了口气。不会有跟别人做这些的想法。只是因为是姜敏熙才成为可能。  
预料之外的是，受到火热追求的不是敏熙，而是亨俊。  
亨俊晚饭吃了点三角饭团和杯拉面填了个肚子，正要重新回到读书室。自己的桌子上放了一罐宝矿力水特。什么呀，姜敏熙吗？还真是可爱呢。亨俊笑着拿起宝矿力，上面贴着一张便签。  
你好，亨俊啊，可能会令你很意外…嗬，这个导入是？亨俊瞪大了眼睛读着便签。我们是一个学校呢，我认识你呢等等等等。唠唠叨叨完了最后写了她的电话号码。亨俊像缉毒犬一样睁大眼睛读着便签。好像是个女孩子写的。如果是男生，应该不会有知道这种方法的脑袋。

嗯嘿嘿…亨俊笑得奇奇怪怪。

大概午夜的时候敏熙也从读书室里出来了，看到了手里攥着题目，宝矿力和便签的亨俊。发现亨俊脸涨得很红，敏熙问。“这是什么呀？”亨俊默默把便签给敏熙看了。敏熙读完便签上的第一句话就从亨俊手里抢走了，像亨俊那样敲打着鼻子读。

“这是你收到的？”  
“嗯。呀，我也会有这样的事呢。”

又觉得很神奇，心里又轻飘飘的，亨俊蹦蹦跳跳。敏熙酸酸地睁开眼睛。

“好像很喜欢呢？”  
“当然喜欢呀。如果是你，不开心吗？呀，我还是第一次碰到这样的事。“  
“要和她联系吗？”

当然不会了，亨俊正打算回答，敏熙像扔掉一般把便签还给了亨俊。亨俊好不容易抓到了差点掉的便签，心情有点不好。姜敏熙表情一直很臭，心情更不好了。最后亨俊生气了。

“啊你发什么疯？”  
“所以呢，你要联系她吗…”  
“不联系啊？联不联系，又有什么关系啊。”

亨俊瞪着大眼珠子说的时候敏熙一个劲地嘟囔。啊因为好奇嘛问问都不行吗。刚刚还很好心情的亨俊，又不开心了。那算是只是问问的人的态度吗？

“你现在不也还在跟那个以前不管不顾联系你的人发消息吗。”

亨俊的话没错。上学期的时候，敏熙不知为何在Facebook上收到了一堆消息。是敏熙班上朋友的初中同学，现在在附近的女高上学。“你知道朴xx吗？我是他的朋友，想和你变亲近所以联系了hh”敏熙虽然到现在还没有和她亲自见过面，但是交换了号码，偶尔会发消息。是在facebook上点赞评论的关系。女生偶尔也会在搞笑的帖子下面艾特敏熙。这个学期迟到的人来艾特吧~  
敏熙挠着后颈回答道。不知道亨俊会突然说起这件事。

“那个只是朋友，只是朋友所以那样的。只是朋友啊。”  
“和朋友说早上好，今天开心这样的话也可以吗？”  
“也可以那样的不是吗？她先发来消息我总得回复吧。”

真是要流泪了呢kk，亨俊大肆讥讽。

“那为什么不给我发啊，疯子。也给我发发吧，狗崽子！”  
“啊为什么突然骂人啊！”

敏熙大喊。深夜里整个社区都回响着敏熙的声音。好像有谁打开窗说了句吵死了。两个人都暂时闭上了嘴。

“…给你发？信息？”  
“那个不是重点。”  
“（不是吗？；）”

亨俊焦急地打开了宝矿力。本来不舍得喝的，没办法了。阿西，本来心情很好的，都被毁了。喝了一口宝矿力的亨俊说。

“你也随心所欲地存了号码跟别人联系，为什么对我发火？”  
“因为在意你才那样的。你不在意我吗？”  
“在意又怎么样…要干嘛…”

亨俊咕噜咕噜喝着宝矿力，像在喝烧酒的大叔一样。听了亨俊的话，敏熙很不高兴，一直到一起坐电梯的时候都苦着脸。敏熙先走的时候亨俊看都不看他挥了手。

“走了。”  
“嗯。”

电梯门关上了，按下门锁按钮以后敏熙的侧脸消失了。亨俊叹了口气把剩下的宝矿力喝完，用手把空瓶子捏瘪。

.

亨俊没有联系给他便签的女生。虽然确实是在同一个读书室，但进进出出的人很多，亨俊也不知道是谁。知道了是谁又怎么样呢，反正也会装成是没有发生过的事。亨俊不是想交女朋友，只是因为收到匿名纸条这件事本身是第一次，才非常心动的。  
女朋友…如果谈了的话也会很好，但没什么那样的想法。学习并不是借口。周围的同学都在谈恋爱。甚至亨俊和敏熙上的学校里全校第一和第二都在谈恋爱。谈恋爱的话好像会做的更好。但亨俊只是没什么那样的想法而已。  
亨俊反而关心的是敏熙的恋爱。首先他在女孩中间很受欢迎。非—常。只是出于礼节的行动都太散发魅力了不是吗。亨俊看过他帮女生开中央玄关的玻璃门，在食堂帮后面的同学拿好筷子这些行为。女生们用欣赏的表情看着敏熙时，敏熙咧嘴一笑，是掺杂着特有撒娇的狡黠的微笑。亨俊无论如何也做不到像敏熙一样。

“看看这个，看看。”

亨俊刷着facebook喃喃自语。敏熙上周末和初中同学一起去了乐天world玩，有四个女同学，三个男同学。孩子们艾特了敏熙，十几张十几张地上传了照片。照片里的敏熙带着小狗头箍比v。不管怎么看都是facebook的insider。分明是从同一个初中毕业的，亨俊却不参加同学聚会之类的东西。  
亨俊继续刷着facebook，收到了kkt消息。

“亨俊啊”  
“好好吃过饭了吗？”  
“下午的课也加油~hhh”

哇这疯子真是。敏熙真的开始给亨俊发那个所谓的“问候消息”了。起床了吗？下雨了，记得带伞。天气很冷，注意身体。小心点进去~等等。甚至亨俊就在旁边的时候也要发疯。两个人一起上学的时候突然来了信息，一看是姜敏熙。“雾霾很重记得戴口罩哦^^~”亨俊无语地看着敏熙时，敏熙一脸泰然。“想死吗？说话。”  
转头向后看的时候，敏熙就站在亨俊他们班的后门边。他咧嘴笑着晃了晃手机。亨俊给他竖了个中指。真不知道姜敏熙到底在想什么。亨俊昏头昏脑的。姜敏熙也是一样的想法吗？还是觉得无法理解我？

“亨俊啊，去商店吧。”  
“你请客的话call。”

亨俊从位置上站起来。敏熙要搭肩的时候，假装跟他搭肩，但却用拳头一下一下地锤了他的腰。


End file.
